Aszia
Unlike most groups, Aszia is a group that does not revolve around a God or Individual but instead focuses on the forest’s spirit as a whole. They focus on guarding and protecting the forest - along with anything in the forest. The group has many ways to show appreciate for the forest’s spirits such as speaking with the trees, using magic to help maintain the forest, or just simply being kind with the forest. With so many different ways to show respect for what they believe in Aszia is a very open place for those who show love for the woodlands. Some wolves may refer the spirit of the forest as Aszia when talking to others. Deity Role The Forest’s Spirit (some wolves may refer to the spirit as Aszia when explaining group to others) plays a large role in the lives of the wolves of Aszia. It is said that the Forest Spirit will take care of the wolves who take care of it. A select few wolves believe that whatever you do to the forest will come back to you in return - for example. Breaking a branch may result in a broken leg. This can be believed or not by any member of Aszia. Physical Description Appearing as any healthy and thick forest is what many would describe Aszia to look like. While the idea of Aszia appearing as a real creature may be a possibility, at the moment it isn’t likely that’s how one would say Aszia to appear. Practices & Beliefs Praying to the Forest Spirit Praying to the forest can be shown in many ways. There is not one set way to pray in Aszia. Small Talk With the Trees It is common for wolves in this group to ask questions to the trees or even just have a casual conversation with the trees. Maintaining the Woods A rare form of practice to show respect is by using the magic you have in a useful way to clean up the woods. Worship & Rituals Each season has it's own ritual: Spring In Spring the wolves of Aszia celebrate a rebirth of everything in the forest along with believing the Forest’s Spirit is renewed every spring. During this time members of Aszia will gather together to join in joy and have parties for the rebirthing. Summer Summertime is a time of cleansing for Aszia. The take this time to clean out any bad feelings they think the forest has. This will be shown by the wolves of the group having more gentle concerning conversations with the trees along with more wolves maintaining the look of the forest. Fall Fall is perhaps the saddest time for the wolves of Aszia. They look upon fall to be their season of lost and death. They’ll comfort each other who have suffered lost along with making sure the Forest’s Spirit doesn’t feel a sadness or loss. Winter A time for remembrance. As everything seems slower in Winter the wolves of Aszia use this time to remember everything the forest has done for them as a whole. Not much will be done in Winter except for small talk among each other and the trees. Joining the Religion Joining Aszia is a very easy process. Wolves who find out about Aszia or wish to learn more may talk to Grus, easily found in the Dark Woods, about what they wish to know. If asked kindly to join Grus will ask the forest if the wolf should be allowed and they will establish a yes or no from there. History This group was established in the Spring of Year 5 by Grus, who calls himself the Spiritual Guider of the forest deity. It is open for joining by any whom wish to speak to Grus. Related *Home *Sverige *Groups